1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a walking training system and a walking training method thereof such that a user performs walking training.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a walking training system which is provided with a band assisting the starting movement of a leg portion by pulling the leg portion of a user walking on a treadmill to the front side (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-183657).
Incidentally, during the walking training of the user, for example, there may be a tendency that the leg portion is internally rotated or externally rotated. However, it is difficult for the above-described walking training system to adjust an amount of internal rotation and an amount of external rotation of the leg portion since the walking training system only pulls the leg portion of the user to the front side so as to assist the starting movement.